


Where did I go wrong

by Allison_reddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All the other losers are in this, Angst and Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Superhero! Richie, Superpowers, Supervillain! Eddie, They’re around 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Eddie is a supervillain. He didn’t want this life but he has no choice. He works for Robert “bob” Gray and does his dirty work. That is until a certain superhero gets in his wayOrSuperpowers au!!!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Where did I go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super powers au I had an idea for! This will be a few chapters and hopefully does well! The main ship is reddie :) I’ll put trigger warnings in open notes. 
> 
> (But real quick)  
> Richies superpowers: Sonic scream, super strength and invisibility  
> Eddies superpowers: Regeneration, Explosions and prediction.

For as long as Eddies known, he’s always been different.

He grew up with his mother his entire childhood. He was 5 when his father passed away so he doesn’t remember him a whole lot. His mother always convinced him he was sick. He couldn’t go to school or play sports. He couldn’t even leave his house.   
  


‘ _It’s dangerous Eddie-bear I don’t want you getting hurt’,_

_’Just take your medicine Eddie’,_

_’You’ll be safe with me dear’._

His mother put all of those thoughts into his head. She was the only person he had, the only person he thought loved him. But as time went on Eddie couldn’t help but wonder why he took so many pills and what exactly was wrong with him? He wanted to go outside and play with the other kids!   
  


“Mommy, why am I sick?” Eddie had asked his mother one evening. “Oh Eddie-bear, you’re just different...your _special”_ his mother replied.

Eddie didn’t want to be special.

When he was fifteen he started flushing his pills in the toilet. He felt like something was wrong about taking them so he followed a new routine. He wouldn’t swallow his pills and he wouldn’t take the medicine his mom left for him.   
  


It was a few days later when he found out why he was taking them.

Eddie was slicing vegetables in the kitchen when he cut his hand. It was a deep cut and it had hurt a lot. But when he went to go get a towel he noticed that the cut had gone away in seconds. He thought he imagined the whole thing until he had hurt himself later to only find that the new wound also went away in seconds.

But that wasn’t his only surprise.

The longer Eddie went without taking his medicine the more things he noticed about himself. He would find himself predicting things before they happen. Even if it was what was on tv the next day. Eddie didn’t understand but he didn’t want to bring it up to his mom. What if she thought he was insane?

Eddie was 17 when his life went to hell.

Eddie had gotten in a fight with his mom that resulted in him storming out of the house. He’s not usually allowed out but ever since he turned 17 she’s leaned back on the rules a bit. Eddie had only been walking for a few minutes but then he bumped into someone coming out of an alleyway.

”Watch it dipshit” the guy said as he sneered at him. Eddie stepped back and muttered “you walked into me” as he kept walking. The guy had grabbed his arm and spun him around. “What was that?” The man asked, “I don’t think I heard you”. Eddie didn’t know what to do but when he went to pull the mans arm off of him an explosion came from him that sent the man flying into the wall. Eddie jumped from it and he noticed that it came from _him_. The man leaned over and put his arms up looking terrified “Jesus it’s one of you freaks! I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me!!” He cried. Eddie started backing away but bumped into a few men behind him. 

“Now, what seems to be the trouble here?” An older man had asked.

Eddie turned around and noticed there were four other boys behind the man. Each one scarier than the last. The man on the ground had run away, leaving Eddie with the new strangers.

”You got quite a gift. Would you want our help exploring it? We could use a fella like you” the man said while stepping closer. Eddie didn’t want to go with him but the other boys started advancing on him. He remembers trying to fight before being knocked out by one of them.

That had been 3 years ago.

* * *

_Present day, San Francisco_

Eddie woke up to the alarm beeping. He stood up and started getting ready for the day. He has a job at a local coffee shop that he works for practically everyday. He has a lot of friends there that he likes. And there’s one guy that he’s pretty sure he _likes likes_. 

As he finished getting ready he opened the basement door. “Mr.Gray?” He called out. He heard rustling and walked into the living room to see Robert “bob” gray working on some type of device. Robert had been the one who took him that day when he was 17. The four other boys were later introduced to him as Henry bowers, Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss, and Belch Huggins. All four of the boys had special abilities like Eddie, but without a doubt Eddies were the strongest.

”Mr.Gray I’m heading out to work” Eddie mumbled as he walked past him. Robert had looked up and smiled at him. “If you must. Just remember we’re doing the heist tonight. I want you ready” Robert says while tweaking with the machinery. Eddie nodded and moved towards the door.   
  


Oh. Did he mention that he’s basically a criminal?

When Robert kidnapped him they had moved to San Francisco for their ‘business’. They performed heists and robbed banks all the time. And when they weren’t doing that they were stealing technology and data from big companies. Eddie didn’t know what it was all meant for. But he knew if he didn’t do as he was told, he got hurt. Sure he could regenerate his wounds but the pain could be unbearable and after so much time spent regenerating it left him weak. And Robert still found ways to hurt him.

As Eddie arrived at the coffee shop he was engulfed by a pair of arms lifting him up. “Eddie-Spaghetti!!” Richie hell’s with enthusiasm. “Richie put me down before I kick your dick!” Eddie yelled. “Kinky” Richie says while wiggling his eyebrows. Eddie sighed dramatically and moved over to the counter Bev was working at. “Hey Eddie” Bev greeted. “Hey Bev” Eddie waved.   
  


Eddie had six friends at this coffee shop. Their names are Richie, Beverly, Bill, Stan, Mike, and Ben. They had made their little friend group when they all met and they’ve been inseparable for months.

”So what’s on the agenda today?” Mike asks as he walks into the room. “Sell coffee and pray for tips. What else?” Stan replies as he cleaned out the cups. 

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly. He’s always loved his friends. They all bring relief in the hellfire that’s is his life.

“A-Actually” Bill says as he walks in, “I was w-wondering if we could all hang l-later”. “That would be fun” Ben says with a smile from where he’s cleaning the floors.   
  


Eddie grimaced at the reminder of what he had to do tonight.   
  


“Sorry guys I’m gonna have to reign check on that. I have errands to run tonight” Eddie said with a sad smile. Everyone started booing him until Richie spoke up “Actually I can’t hangout tonight either” he admitted sheepishly.

Bev narrowed her eyes “You two can never hang out. What’re you hiding?” She asks. Richie hops onto the counter “That I’m a supervillain who’s planning your demise!” He teases with a scary voice. Eddie feels his hand tighten on the cup he’s holding when Richie says that.   
  


“We can hangout some other time for sure” Eddie assures her.

They all got to work after that. The day was as busy as it gets in the city but they all managed. The good thing about working with your friends is that your entertained and ‘time goes by fast when you’re having fun’ or some shit like that.

When it came time to leave Eddie felt nervous. He didn’t want to do whatever heist Mr.Gray had planned but he also didn’t want to find out what’d happen if he disobeyed. He reluctantly packed up his stuff and said goodbye to his friends before heading out.

By the time Eddie got back home(or his prison, if you may) He was told to get ready immediately. His heist outfit was pretty simple. He wore a leather zip up suit that has a hood and special gloves for his explosions to come through his body. He wears a black bandanna on his face covering his nose and below. And for good measure he messes up his hair to keep himself anonymous.

”Are you done yet flamer?” Henry growled at him from outside his room. Eddie sighed and turned around to see Henry and Patrick in their heist outfits. Eddie shrugged his backpack on and followed them to the door out back.

They moved through alleyways to avoid people seeing where they go and who they are. Tonight Eddie was told they were heading to one of the database buildings not too far from here. They were looking for machinery and usb drives that could help whatever the hell Mr.Gray was doing.  
  
By the time they got to the building the plan was in action. Patrick could walk through anything solid so he could easily get in without setting off alarms. Patrick let them both in and they immediately headed to the floor with the stuff they were looking for. They were walking into the room when Eddie stopped as a flash went through his head.   
  
“Someone’s here”

And out of nowhere a man appeared in a dark blue suit with black outlines. He had some type of man bun going on but he wore a visor that covered his eyes.

And then the man made some type of sonic scream that sent them all flying back. Eddie was quick to react and started using explosions on the man while Patrick and Henry collected what they needed. He didn’t know who the man was but he did hear news about some type of superhero in the city. Is that who this was?

”Who are you?” Eddie asked as he avoided being hit. “A hero here to stop you sweetheart.” The guy said with a smirk. “My names Howler, got the name from my lovely voice” the man continued.

Eddie rolled his eyes “How about I just call you annoying?” He says as he kicks Howler in the side. Howler laughs at that but grabs his leg and throws him to the ground. Eddie regenerates quickly and goes to strike again but Henry stops him “We got what we need, let’s go!” He yells as he pulls Eddie along. Eddie turns to see Howler gone.   
  
When they got back they were greeted by Mr.Gray who applauded them and took what they got from the database. Eddie watched as he retreated up the stairs and turned to see Patrick and Henry staring at him. “What?” He asks. “Just wondering why Robert thinks we need you” Henry grunted. 

“I don’t exactly want to be here either” Eddie grumbled. He started to walk back to his room but Patrick’s hand stopped him. “I’m sure we’ll get our use out of him. Roberts never been wrong before” he said with a twisted smile. Eddie shrugged him off and went to his room. 

He spent the night researching Howler and who he was. If he’s a hero then that’s bad news for Mr.Gray but it also means trouble for Eddie. He may be a thief but he likes to think of himself as a good person.   
  


But he’s sure that’s not the last he’s seen of Howler.


End file.
